hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
1952 Atlantic hurricane season (MC)
The 1952 Atlantic hurricane season was an active season. This season overall, produced 14 named tropical cyclones, and 4 hurricanes. Out of the 4 hurricanes, 2 of them went on to became major hurricanes. The strongest storm, Mike, peaked as a minimal Category 5 hurricane, but had a slightly high pressure of 933 millibars. Dog had a pressure of 933 as well, but was weaker than Mike. The season officially started on June 15, but Able formed more than a month before the official start of the season. Able had minimal impacts to land. The last storm, Nan, was a moderate tropical storm, that brought heavy rain and some flooding to Bermuda. Nan dissipated on November 10. Unofficially, a "tropical storm" may've formed in early April, but the National Hurricane Center did not classify the system as "tropical". Therefore, that system is not included in the season. The overall damages were fairly high, due to Mike and other strong storms making landfall in highly-populated areas at near or at peak intensity. Storms Tropical Storm Able During the afternoon on May 11, a ship reported a tropical depression that formed. However, in post-analysis, the supposed depression was therefore a low-pressure system. On May 12, a NOAA Aircraft found a defined tropical depression, thus classifying it as One. One remained a tropical depression for 18 hours. After those 18 hours, the depression was not monitored, so officials do not know how strong the depression was during 12 hours. Then, a ship reported the presence of a tropical storm, being the first official one of the season. It was named Able. Tropical Storm Able began to strengthened moderately, and attained winds of 60 mph. A pressure was recorded of 992 mbar. Able then peaked as a very strong tropical storm, with winds of 70 mph. A pressure was recorded of 991 mbar, but it was recorded far from the center. Thus, the pressure may have been lower. After peaking, Able began to weaken, and then curved more towards the north-west. Able began to develop a warm-core. On May 18, a NOAA Aircraft reported that Able developed a warm-core. Thus, Able became an extra-tropical storm. Hurricane Baker During the afternoon on June 17, a tropical depression formed north of the Lesser Antilles. The depression was then designated as Tropical Depression Two. Two trekked northwards, slightly unusual for most Atlantic storms. Two remained at a tropical depression for a day, only to then strengthen. A NOAA Aircraft reported the presence of Tropical Storm Baker, the second named storm of the season. Baker moderately strengthened, and eventually, became the first of four hurricanes of the season. Baker peaked at 80 mph, and had a minimum pressure of 979, which was recorded in the eyewall. Baker then weakened to a tropical storm, and curved northeast-wards. Baker remained a tropical storm until June 23, where it turned into an extra-tropical storm. Tropical Storm Charlie Early on July 10, a ship reported a wave that formed several hundred miles west of the Cape Verde Islands, as it was trekking westwards. The wave did not develop for a day, then it started to develop and organize. On July 11, ships reported a tropical storm forming. However, post-analysis showed that the low was still a low, until it attained gale-force winds. During the afternoon on July 12, a NOAA Aircraft reported the presence of a tropical storm, thus being named Charlie. Charlie rapidly strengthened, and became a Category 2 hurricane. However, HURDAT re-analysis showed that Charlie was much weaker than thought. Charlie was re-analyzed to peak as a strong tropical storm, with winds of 70mph. A ship near the eye, reported a pressure of 989 mbar. The pressure, as mentioned before, was recorded near the eye, so the pressure may have been lower. Charlie made a very close approach to Venezuela, but did not make landfall. Charlie then started to weaken, as it curved northwards. Charlie made landfall in Cuba, killing 122, causing 2 million dollars in damage. Charlie made another landfall in Florida, killing 6, causing minimal damage. Charlie then curved southwest, weakening into a tropical depression. On July 20, Charlie lost organization and opened up into a wave. Hurricane Dog Early on July 14, a tropical wave formed southwest of the Cape Verde Islands. The low steadily organized, and then became better defined. Eventually, on July 15, a ship reported a tropical storm in presence. The tropical cyclone was named Dog. Tropical Storm Dog rapidly intensified, and became a hurricane a day later. Dog moderately intensified as it became a Category 1 hurricane. Unexpectedly, Dog explosively intensified, Dog went from 85 to 145 mph in 1 day time. This was a 60 mph boost in 24 hours. Dog then strengthened to 150 mph, and had a pressure of 933 millibars. This, so far, made Dog the strongest storm of the season. Hurricane Dog then started to weaken. After several days at major hurricane intensity, Dog became a Category 2 hurricane. However, Dog re-intensified back to a Category 3, and passed over the Lesser Antilles, causing 75 million dollars in damage, killing 104. Dog continued to re-strengthen, and eventually, reached winds of 150mph again, but had a pressure slightly higher, at 935 mbar. Dog then weakened again, and made its second landfall in Cuba, killing nearly 500, causing 231 million dollars in damage. Dog still remained a Category 3 hurricane until making its last tropical landfall in Florida, killing 26. Damages in Florida were near 98 million. Dog then weakened to a Category 2 hurricane, then into a weak Category 1 hurricane. Dog was still a tropical system, though it was encountering high altitudes. Hurricane Dog then weakened to a tropical storm, slowly transitioning. On August 4, after 20 days of existing, Dog transitioned into an extra-tropical storm. Dog made impact in Labrador, causing minimal damage. Tropical Storm Easy During the mid-day hours of August 18, a ship reported a gale-force low that formed north of Honduras. The low took an unusual southeast movement. The tropical low remained at this intensity for a bit over a day, until a NOAA Aircraft reported Tropical Storm Easy's formation. Easy then strengthened to 60mph, and then weakened. Easy lost most convection and organization, and was considered to a remnant low much earlier than its official dissipation date of August 24. However, Easy was "remaining a tropical storm" as it curved towards the Dominican Republic. Easy then made landfall in the Dominican Republic, causing minimal damage, killing 2. Easy then weakened to a tropical depression, and officially dissipated on August 24. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons